


Almost

by Just_Roman_Around



Series: Gay's of the High Sea's [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Admiral!Yang, Elderburn, F/F, Governor!Winter, Pirate!Roman, Pirates of the Caribbean AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Roman_Around/pseuds/Just_Roman_Around
Summary: Three months ago Yang set sail to capture the Pirate Captain Torchwick, and Winter is missing her wife.Inspired by one line i had running through my head that's at the end of the story.





	Almost

Winter stood tall and silent on the docks, hand resting on the pommel of her favoured sabre, both a mark of office and tool of war, the tails to her coat fluttering behind her in the soft ocean breeze. Dawn's light had just to begun to bathe the land when she had taken up her daily vigil, scanning the horizon for any sign of familiar sails. A sudden gust of wind billowed her, though she remained as still as a statue even as the sea water was kicked up onto the wooden planks beneath her feet. 3 months had passed since her beloved had set sail, chasing another rumour about the notorious pirate Torchwick. The man had become infamous over the last five years for striking without warning, boarding naval ships and plundering coastal towns, but he had always held a reputation of leaving everyone alive to tell his tale. Something had changed this last year and more people were killed in his raids, some sort of schism between he and half his crew. Winter's beloved had decided to take advantage of this, having once sworn to personally bring him to face justice after he had destroyed their wedding cake in the process of robbing the Argus Treasury.

Three months she had been alone in Argus, overseeing it's day to day management and protecting it from any foolish enough to try to attack or raid it's borders just because the Pride of the Navy was gone hunting. Every morning she had spent several hours waiting for it's return, praying to the Maidens that her love was safe. A smile danced across her lips as she remembered the first time she had laid eyes on the vessel she waited for. A beautiful two deck galleon, commissioned specifically for her love's promotion to Admiral. She still remembered her lilac eyes sparking with delight and no small amount of mischief, golden locks flowing in the wind as the letters were carefully carved into the wood.

“Come on Snowdrift, It's a great name! And if anyone catches on to its proper meaning well. I'll just give them a pay raise and a firm handshake.”

“Sundrop, I love you more than there are stars in the sky, but I cannot let you name the pride of the East Mistrali Trading Company 'Pearl Diver.'. It's out of the question!”

She could feel the ghost of her arms wrap around her, and shivered as the wind danced across her ears the same way the Admiral's breath had done that day as she whispered into her ear. “Would you change your mind if I dived for your pearl later?”

Winter's resolve had melted away quickly at that, face blushing as she looked askance. “I'm listening...” In the end Winter had stopped fighting over the name, and the HMS Pearl Diver was born, faithfully defending the Atlas owned waters for 2 years from all it encountered bar 'The Will-o-Wisp'.

With a fond sigh and a heavy heart, Winter began to turn to head back up the pier and to the Governor's office when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Turning back and squinting, she noticed a shape had seemingly materialized on the horizon with the rising Sun. Heart beating fast as hope coursed through her, she unclasped the spyglass at her side and extended it, peering through to get a better vision of the mysterious shape. Sails of purest white were billowed towards her as the wind dragged the vessel across the water, and atop the crow's nest flew two flags. One was of the East Mistrali Trading Company, the second the personal flag of the captain, a Burning yellow heart over a background of white.

Snapping the spyglass shut she turned around again, this time with a new found purpose as she looked to see what workers were present. Seeing some on a further pier she called out, the wind carrying her voice over the pier. “Stand to and prep for landing! Admiral Xiao Long has returned!” The response was instantaneous as the harbour seemingly came alive with one announcement, men and women rushing about to get everything prepared for the Admiral's return, though the ship was still far away from landing. Winter once again stood still, eye on the horizon, but now a smile was on her face, for her waiting was about to end.

Eventually the 'Pearl Diver' came to rest at port, sails furling and anchor sinking into the water to slow her down as the lines were used to pull the vessel closer to the wooden platform, and were soon tied down securely. Winter could hear a familiar voice, one that set her heart aflutter as it cut through the noise giving orders. The voice was strong, commanding, and kind all at once. Soon the gangplank was lowered down with a thud, and Admiral Xiao Long stepped ashore flanked by Quartermaster Scarlatina and First-Mate Belladonna. The three of them came to a stop and saluted Winter, who returned it with a straight face, before a soft smile spread across her lips. “Welcome home Admiral. How went your fishing trip?”

Yang's face broke into a huge toothy grin as she turned to the side, gesturing to a struggling figure being escorted from the ship. “Found him passed out and floating at sea while the 'Will-o'Wisp' sailed away. Looks like the crew finally mutinied.”

The red-haired pirate's head snapped towards the two of them with a scowl at hearing the words, and for a second Winter saw a hurt and broken man in those green eyes, before it was quickly replaced with the cockiness that Torchwick had become notorious for. “Ah, Blondie! Ice Queen! Didn't know that you'd be my fine hosts this day.” He put up less of a struggle as the soldiers dragged him past the two. “It's a pleasure to see you again but you'll have to forgive me, I don't plan on being her long! “ He laughed as he was pulled further away from them, but both Yang and Winter saw his shoulders slope down with each step closer to Argus Prison. Winter admired his tenacity, and for a second felt bad for the man, before shaking such feelings from her mind and heart. He belonged there, he sealed his own fate.

“Don't mind him Governor.” Spoke up a soft voice, the rabbit faunus saluting once again as she spoke. “His crew left him behind, he's no chance of escaping this city.” Brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she smiled.

“I have no doubt of that Miss Scarlatina. Now, if everyone will excuse us, I wish to debrief the Admiral of her mission, and Kiss my wife. Not necessarily in that order.” She was met with cheers and whistled from the crew as they disembarked, Yang growing a cocky smile as Winter turned on her heel, walking towards the same path Torchwick had just been dragged down towards her office, the blonde quickly falling in line by her side. “I've missed you Sundrop.”

“Me too Snowdrift. But it was worth it. We got him.” Yang smiled lovingly at her wife, yearning to hold her close, but instead kept her hands clasped behind her back to maintain a professional and regal standing, as was expected amongst the Officer class. Winter had adopted the same posture, though yearned for the same thing and wished they'd get out of public soon. “We finally got him.”

“I know Yang. And, with luck, he may even try to cut a deal to track down the one who betrayed him. Two birds, one stone.” When they finally reached her office, Winter opened up the door to let Yang in first, looking around behind them to see how alone the building was. Smiling, she closed the door behind her. Her wife barely had time to turn around before she was slammed against the wall with Winter kissing her lips hungrily. For her part, the Admiral happily returned this kiss, resting her hands on the others hips firmly. “Maiden's Fury, I've missed you. Three months were too long.”

“I thought of you every night Snowdrift. Blake and Velvet helped keep me focused on the task though, and I prayed that Summer would grant us swift wind.” Winter was in the process of placing firm kisses against her neck while trying to unbutton the Admiral's shirt. Yang hummed happily, tilting her head to expose more of her neck to her love.

“Speaking of, have those two just fucked yet?” Winter found herself having difficulty with some of the buttons, and abandoned her kissing to better focus on relieving Yang of her shirt.

“Not yet. Though you should have seen how red Blake went when the sea soaked Velvet's clothes.” Yang laughed remembering how much her best friend resembled a tomato. She moved Winter's hands away and undid the rest of her shirt and exposing the bare flesh beneath. “I'm tempted to replicate it and lock them in a room.”

“Not a bad idea. Everyone in Argus knows that they're into each other except them.” Winter's mouth resumed it's trail of kisses down Yang's neck line, slowly gravitating to her breast. She was rewarded with a light moan from her wife, who broke the spell by asking a question.

“Not that i'm not delighted, but what about my debriefing?” Winter stepped away with a slight frown, as if thinking through what Yang had said, before sauntering over to her desk, pants dropping to the floor as she walked and ripping open her shirt. Sitting on top of her desk she motioned Yang over with a finger.

“This is your debriefing.”

Yang gave a hungry smile and answered Winter's summons, undoing her own belt as she went. “Fuck yes. I love this kind of debriefing.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

'Captain' Roman Torchwick was a captain without a ship and crew now. He sat on the cot in his cell with a dejected look, brows furrowed in thought. The Maiden's had certainly left him, and it seemed that Salem was calling from the depths if the winds continued to blow foul for him. He had been the scourge of the Mistrali coast for half a decade. Known as the Gentleman Pirate, her had a reputation of never killing needlessly in battle, and never harmed civilians on land. He had always been polite and left something for his victims. Yes, that something may have only been a few silver, but silver could go a long way if you spent it smartly. But that seemed a distant thought now. It hadn't been that way for nearly a year. Not since that woman had joined his crew.

Cinder.

He seethed in thought of her. With the grace and beauty of a succubus, and the sadistic tendencies of a hell hound he wouldn't have been surprised of Salem's Grimm hadn't swallowed her up and spat her out for being too sour. Ever since she joined his crew with her two cronies things had started to go south. More accidents at sea, good and loyal men being lost to the sea. Needlessly killing surrendered sailors and civilians despite his clear orders. He could tell that the girl she brought wasn't to fond of the death. Emerald. A young lass with lots of potential, nearly as good as a thief as him with a little more training. The other one though, he was a real piece of work Roman thought as he struggled to remember his name. In the end he decided to call him Jerkery as it sounded close enough.

Not that it mattered now. Blondie had it right, he had been drugged during the night, tied to a barrel and thrown overboard. He awoke just in time to see his beloved ship sail away, tattered black sails disappearing from view even as sails of pure white appeared from the opposite direction. And now he sat there in prison, without hope of escape.

Sighing he laid down on the cot, putting his hand to his head to pull his hat over his eyes, and frown as he instead found his hand full of his hair. He scoffed, remembering that the guards had taken it from him after they unceremoniously threw him in the forgotten cell. “Such rude Gentlemen. Won't even let a man keep his hat. Can you believe it?” He asked the skeletal remains of someone long forgotten. He received no response besides the it's jaw shifting slightly. “That's right Perry Jr. It was bloody rude. All I did to this town was steal a portion of it's treasury. Is that so bad?”

The skeleton declined to comment.

“Ok, I admit it. It was most of the treasury.”

He was met with the silent judging gaze of it's hollow sockets.

“And I did crash their wedding and ruin Blondie and Ice Queen's wedding cake. But it was good cake. And self respecting pirate would have done the same.”

Roman could feel the silence emanating from the remains. Rotten rags clung to the frame that suggested he too was a pirate once.

“What's the matter matey? Rat stole your tongue?”

Once again, it declined to respond.

Sighing dejectedly Roman looked up at the ceiling. “I miss the real Perry. He'd have at least chuckled. Or given me a thumbs up.”

A noise from somewhere within the prison echoed down the hallway. He idly listened to it, wondering if it was already dinner time, until he heard the familiar sound of someone having the wind knocked out of them and collapsing to the ground. Sitting up with a start he raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he began to feel hope. “What do you think that was Perry Jr.?” Another thud ran through the prison and the skeleton fell forward, skull detaching and rolling to a stop at the foot of the cot. “Alright alright, don't lose your head now.”

Roman's questions were soon answered as two familiar people stood at his cell. His First-Mate stood holding her tell tale parasol, twirling his hat at the tip of it while flicking the brown hair out of her eyes, a cocky smile on her face while a dog faunus fiddled with the lock. “Neo! Perry! HAT!” Roman stood up laughing with mirth, nearly tripping over the skull of Perry Jr. as he rushed to the bars. “Oh how i've missed you three. How did you get here?”

“I turned the ship around.” A voice that tried to sound confident answered him from out of his sight, but he frowned recognising it instantly, and soon Emerald joined the two in front of his cell, gently pushing Perry out of the way, who just threw her a thumbs up.

“What, got cold feet after leavin me for dead?” Roman sneered, clearly upset at seeing the green haired youth. “Thought your pal Jerkery and Mistress Cinder would have been happy I was in here, awaiting death.”

“They were. But they're no longer part of the crew...” Emerald frowned slightly, then smiled as the cell door clicked, and swung open with a screeching groan. “I couldn't do it anymore. Stealing one thing, I can do that and live. But the killing? That was Salem's work. And Cinder....she's trying to find one of the lost relics for her.”

Roman frowned at that, gears turning in his head. “Well....let's unpack all of that later. You're not going to throw me out of the 'Will-o-Wisp' again are ya?”

“You'll have to get it back before that's even a possibility.” Roman swore violently, snatching his hat from Neo as he stormed out the prison, flanked by the only three crew he seemed to have left to him.

“Bleedin devil woman stole my boat! She wants to see Salem that bad I'll help enable it. Come on. Let's steal a ship and get to Patch, find a new crew, and get my ship back!”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Winter was in the process of fixing her hair back into a presentable state while yang was buttoning up her shirt again, both of them alight with the afterglow of their reunion. Red marks lined Yang's torso that matched the shape of Winter's teeth, and if anyone saw Winter undressed they're find similar marks on her inner thighs in the shape of Yang's. Winter smiled lovingly as she admired her wife's form, burning it into her mind once again. That smile turned into a frown when she saw how messy her office had become, papers strewn everywhere, thrown aside with reckless abandon in their quest for passion.

“Perhaps I should make a second office dedicated to such activities. It'd leave less clean up.”

Yang was about to respond when the alarm bells began to ring from the prison. Both frowned, knowing they only rang when a prisoner had escaped. Then they both gasped and grabbed their weapons as they rushed out the door. Roman Torchwick was trying to escape Argus. Both of them rushed down to the docks, knowing that was the only likely way the pirate would try to escape, for nothing awaited him in land. As they turned a corner they slid to a stop as Roman and crew did the same opposite. All six held a shocked look on their faces, before each drawing a pistol to point at each other.

“Turn yourself in Torchwick! There's nowhere you can go!”

“I beg to differ Blondie! The sea's got a strict open Twenty Four Seven policy.” He resumed his cocky grin as he felt his blood rushing again. “Now turn the other way. You got my once when I was tied. This time i'm free, and this bullet isn't planned for you.” Winter and Yang looked at each other confused, but refused to back down, which only caused the pirate to sigh. “Would it help if I apologised for the cake?”

Yang shot once at his feet causing them all to jump back and swear. “Alright screw this!” Emerald had grown tired and threw something onto the ground between the two groups and smoke quickly obscured their view, causing the two officers to cough as the pirates made good their escape.

“Gah....Bastard! Get back here!” Yang stowed her pistol away and chased after them through the smoke. Winter stood still for a moment looking around the alleyway, climbing up the side of one of the buildings to follow the chase from the roofs shouting directions to Yang as she kept track of the pirates. Hearing the voice, Neo turned to face Winter and gave a amused smile and took a pot shot at her, sending splinters of wood up into the woman's face. It caused no damage, but made Winter close her eyes in surprise, and when they opened up again she had lost sight of them. She cursed vocally, her profanities carrying over the town like a tapestry that brought a smile to Roman's face.

“Good job Emerald, Neo. Should be clear sailing until we can get sailing!” He laughed to himself before sliding to a stop again as once again he was face to face with two familiar figures. Velvet and Blake stood opposite this time.  Velvet quickly drew two pistols from her belt and took aim at the group of criminals, Blake standing ready with her sabre . “Don't suppose you have another smoke bomb?”

“All out boss.”

Blake raised her Sabre to point at Roman, coming dangerously close to his neck. “Give in Pirate. You'll get no further than this.” The captain tried desperately to think of a way out of this situation, before smiling slowly at the two women before him.

“Sorry but....are you wearing each other's clothes?” The two looked at each other and immediately lit up bright red. “By Summer's Frock you are, aren't you! You two finally stopped pussy footing around, no offence Kitty Cat.”

“Sh-shut up! Don't try to distract us!”

“Oh, but I already have. And really, congratulations. Now, if you'd kindly!” Perry rushed from behind Roman, barging into the distracted Velvet and sending her crashing to the floor. Blake called out her name in concern, turning away to make a swipe at the dog faunus. This proved to be her undoing as Roman took the opportunity to sweep her feet out from underneath her, causing her to cry out in surprise as her back landed against the ground, winding her.   “Terribly sorry! Just business you know! You want to keep me in jail and, well. I don't! By now!” Roman laughed again as they ran away from them coming closer and closer to their destination.

They ran right past confused citizens and dock workers, eyes homing in on the HMS Cresent Rose, the fastest ship docked. The captain was currently indisposed on the other side of Argus, passed out after losing a drinking contest with her First-Mate. Cutting the mooring lines as they ran alongside her they quickly boarded the ship, sending the skeleton crew left to wash her jumping into the harbour with screams of surprise and fear. The tide lapped the sides of the vessel, pulling her away from the docks as Emerald, Perry, and Neo began to unfurl the sails while Roman hung of the side to taunt his would-be captors.

Winter, Yang, Blake, and Velvet stood at the edge of the pier watching the ship sail away, and clearly heard Roman's voice call out to them. “Remember this day ladies, as the day you nearly caught Captain! Roman! Torch-” He was unable to finish his last name as he gave out a small shout of surprise as his hat was blown of his head. A hole sat in the middle of it and smoke rose from the barrel of Winter's pistol. “You....YOU BLEEDIN HARLOT! THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE HAT!” Two more shots struck the wood next to him as Velvet fired, and he quickly cut his losses, standing at the helm. Resting his hands on the wheel he let out a slow sigh, then grinned. “Well ladies, Perry, we sail to Patch to find us a desperate crew, and a new hat.”

Winter slowly lowered her pistol, fuming silently. “Well....he can now boast to be the first to escape from Argus, but not for long.” She looked to her wife sadly. “Will you set sail immediately?” Yang gave it some thought and shook his head.

“I'll give him a day head start. Besides, Rube's would be angry if I left to get her ship back without her. Not to mention one other thing.” She grinned and Yang and waggled her eyebrows before looking at her right hand women. Winter followed her gaze and smiled again.

“Ah, of course. Blake, that's quite a fetching shirt on you. I swear i'd seen in somewhere else before.” Winter placed her hands behind her back and walked away from the water towards her home passing the blushing sailors.

Yang held back a minute longer, watching her wife walk away with an appreciative noise, before turning to beam in delight at her two crewmen. “It's about time you two. Saves me having to lock you in a closet. Now if you excuse me, I need to catch up with wife.”

 

 

 


End file.
